The present disclosure relates to a detection and control system and, more particularly, to elevator systems equipped with an on-board detection system.
Elevator equipment typically requires routine inspection to ensure proper functionality. This inspection is necessarily performed in the horizontal or vertical elevator shafts or machinery spaces, sometimes with the inspector standing on the elevator car or in a separate service car while in a special service mode of operation. In other cases, the elevator service personnel may be within a car while multiple elevator cars may be independently in motion in horizontal or vertical elevator shafts.
Technologies that facilitate the safe behavior of service personnel, or provide an additional check on the motion of elevator cars in horizontal or vertical elevator shafts, or monitor machinery spaces, or that monitor safe behavior, would be particularly beneficial for health and safety.